Spaceport
Spaceport 'is a custom Nazi Zombies map and map five (the final map) of the "Destiny (map pack)" map pack, which is available as a DLC for the [[Apocalypse|''Apocalypse]] storyline. Spaceport takes place in New America's primary spaceport over the Earth, which is named 'ISS Washington'. Backstory While fighting zombies at the junkyard in Canada, Carmine Castello was able to locate a radio within a pile of debris. Castello activated it, and attempted to contact New America. While he worked, Robert Jacobs, Heath Smith, and Jakob Yakhobich fought of zombies. Eventually Castello was able to contact the Hexagon, and within minutes, a task force was deployed to rescue them. When the task force arrived they quickly retrieved the four agents and flew them back to New America. The four lived in the Hexagon four a week without any activity. Then, they were summoned to the war room of the Hexagon. When Jacobs, Castello, Smith, and Yakhobich arrived, they were told that the Central Intelligence Agency had lost contact with their civilian spaceport, and that the four agents were to travel to spaceport and investigate what had happened. The four S.A.D. agents loaded into a space shuttle and blasted off towards the base. Enemies *American zombies - Since the map takes place on a New American spaceport, the zombies are American zombies. These zombies wear different types of civilian clothing, including t-shirts, jeans, hats, and glasses, which are all different colors. These zombies' faces are pale and wrinkling, and the clothes are ripped, tattered, and bloody. Sometimes these zombies will roll and stumble. *Space Monkeys - Another obvious enemy in the map are the Space Monkeys. These Space Monkey's, however, do not steal Perks; they attack the player and jump onto them. Weapons '''Pistols *USP .45 *Colt M1911 *.44 Magnum 'Machine Pistols/Submachine Guns' *G18 *MP5K *Vector *PP2000 *UMP .45 'Assault Rifles' *FAL *M14 *ACR *T3AK *M4A1 *Famas *SCAR-H 'Light Machine Guns' *RPD *M249 SAW 'Shotguns' *AA-12 *M1014 *Ranger 'Sniper Rifles' *Dragunov *Barrett .50cal 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun *Thundergun *Gersch Device Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box looks the same and still costs 950 points to use. It will move arround the map and contains the Teddy Bear. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. *Electro-Shock Defenses - There are three Electro-Shock Defenses and each costs 1000 points to activate. Instead of emitting electricity, they emit a force field-like barrier that instantly kills any zombie and player without Juggernog that runs through it. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. Power-Ups and Perks 'Power-Ups' *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Berserker *Carpenter *Max Ammo *Triple Points *Grim Reaper *Double Points *Death Machine 'Perks' *Nova *Coffee *Juggenog *Speed Cola *Quick Revive ﻿ Category:Spaceport Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith